


O Paraíso Pode Esperar

by mila2



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Cachorros, Fofura, Humor, M/M, Paraiso
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 01:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17478920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila2/pseuds/mila2
Summary: Will se joga com Hannibal sobre o precipício. Há escuridão, e uma luz ao fim do túnel, e... cachorros? Tantos cachorros! Isso só pode ser o Paraíso!





	O Paraíso Pode Esperar

**Author's Note:**

> Escrevi originalmente em inglês, e agora estou traduzindo. Sou brasileira, mas ando bem mais confortável com o inglês, então desculpem quaisquer erros e expressões esquisitas. One-shot.

Will enlaça Hannibal com seus braços e, após mais um momento de hesitação, joga os dois sobre a borda do precipício.

Ele sente vento acelerando sobre si, frio e cortante como vidro. A sensação horrível de queda, inevitavelmente de encontro à sua morte. Sua, e a do homem em seus braços.

Ele abraça o homem mais velho forte, e ainda mais forte de encontro a seu peito. Will o aperta o mais próximo de si possível, desejando absurdamente que eles possam fundir-se, misturar-se em uma só pessoa.

Ele lamenta o que eles poderiam ter sido, sentindo seu coração inchar e ficar enorme dentro do seu peito. Will sente uma ternura imensa pelo homem em seus braços, juntamente com tantos sentimentos emaranhados que ele nem consegue começar a processar, nem tem tempo de tentar.

Eles estão caindo, e ele sente os braços de Hannibal se agarrando nele tão desesperadamente quanto os seus. Seu corpo maior e mais forte é a única fonte de calor para Will no momento, enquanto o frio o envolve. O abraço de Hannibal expressa, em puro silêncio, uma variedade de coisas que palavras jamais conseguiriam comunicar.

Um soluço escapa da garganta de Will. Ele deseja que eles tivessem tido esse nível de intimidade antes. Mas nunca houve a ocasião certa para eles. Nunca haverá.  

Esse mundo não foi feito para os dois. Nem juntos, nem separados. Por isso mesmo ele se atirou. Era o único jeito.

A queda parece durar uma eternidade, mas ele sabe que apenas momentos se passaram. Não vai durar o suficiente! Will arfa, um surto de adrenalina eletrificando seu corpo, uma fome repentina pela vida. Ele não deveria ter pulado! Ele quer mais – mais vida, mais Hannibal. Mais cachorros, mais risadas, mais simples alegria, mais paz e respiração e apenas... ser. Mais Will Graham, o que ele tinha o potencial de ser. Mais... tudo! Mas agora é tarde demais.

A xícara está para quebrar, e vai ser irreversível.

Will ouve mais do que sente uma colisão estrondosa, e então frio cortante se espalha por cada centímetro de seu corpo, por dentro e por fora, roubando todo o calor que restou. Ele continua afundando, afundando, afundando... e nada, escuridão.

Will acorda, e não há mais dor, tristeza, medo. Ele está totalmente em paz. Vê um túnel, e luz ao seu final. Ele sente seu rosto se retorcendo em meio-sorriso, meio-careta. “Quanto cliché,” ele murmura em voz alta – ou ao menos pensa que falou.

Ele olha em volta, já estendendo a mão para segurar a de Hannibal, mas o outro homem não está ali. Will franze a testa, mas antes que tenha a chance de se preocupar, ouve um latido além do túnel. E mais um.

“Um cachorro perdido!” ele pensa, e o instinto toma conta de si. Antes que ele se dê conta, suas pernas já estão correndo em direção ao final do caminho escuro, preocupado que algum pobre cãozinho tivesse sido abandonado ali e esteja assustado. É claro que ele precisa ajudar.

Quando ele chega ao fim do túnel, seus olhos se ajustam à luz de fora e ele finalmente consegue enxergar. Seus olhos se arregalam em surpresa e alegria. Cachorrinhos! Um monte de cães! Mais ou menos 30 deles o observando, agrupados. Em volta deles e além é a mais linda, verde, exuberante floresta. Provavelmente há mais cães além da sua linha de visão. Will dá risada, super feliz. Ele se dá conta de que não se sentia assim descontraído há muito tempo.

Ele começa a reconhecê-los, um por um: ali está Noa, e Sally e Maxi, seus amados antigos cachorros. Eles morreram há algum tempo, mas esse fato não o alarmou como deveria. Ali adiante está o pequeno Tony, que morreu todo mutilado, atropelado por um carro – mas ele parece estar ótimo agora, inteiro e saudável. Ali está Frankie, o cachorro do vizinho que morava próximo ao seu trailer em Louisiana. Ele adorava Will, e era adorado em troca pelo menininho que queria desesperadamente um cachorro, mas não era permitido ter um. Haviam ali vários outros cães cujos nomes ele não sabia ou não lembrava, mas que havia conhecido em algum ponto de sua vida.

Estaria ele no Paraíso? Só podia ser! Will riu novamente. Se havia um Céu, é assim que seria!

Os cachorros estão todos muito entusiasmados em vê-lo novamente, abanando o rabo e latindo, como se dissessem olá. Alguns o observam ansiosos, com carinha de estarem o chamando, enquanto outros pulam, mal contendo sua alegria.

Will estava a prestes de dar aquele passo final para sair do túnel. Ele irá se ajoelhar e abraçar a todos e-

"-Will!"

O som é fraco, tão tênue que ele não tem certeza de realmente ter ouvido. “Shh!” ele pede aos cachorros, para que consiga prestar atenção.

"Will!" É a voz de Hannibal, agora ele tem certeza. Está vindo de algum lugar dentro do túnel, ou além dele.

"Hannibal!" ele grita em retorno. Olha em volta, meio que esperando ver o homem por ali. Nada.  

Will sacode a cabeça e ri com sarcasmo de si mesmo. Se aqui é mesmo o Paraíso, Hannibal não seria pego morto por aqui. Literalmente. Não era o seu tipo de lugar. Mesmo que o doutor quisesse, quaisquer forças maiores que governam esse lugar jamais permitiriam sua entrada aqui, considerando a faceta de canibal serial killer sadístico que ele tinha.

Hannibal está certamente o chamando lá do Inferno. Com certeza ali há muita gente rude para seu amigo cozinhar em suas profundezas ardentes. Conhecendo Hannibal, o homem provavelmente já começou a planejar seu próximo banquete.

“Will!” a voz chama novamente. Há um distinto tom de súplica nela, algo que Will nunca ouviu do homem antes.

Will não tem escolha.

Bem – tem sim. Mas o que seria o Paraíso cheio de cães e natureza linda e solidão maravilhosa, mas sem o Hanni? Não vale a pena.

Will olha pela última vez aos cães, melancólico. “Desculpem, amigos; talvez em outra vida. Ou... enfim.” Ele vira e corre de volta para dentro do túnel, em direção à voz, apenas guiado pela voz insistente... até a escuridão o tomar novamente.

Sua consciência retorna de repente, e é um grande choque. Ele está sendo sacudido, está se afogando, o frio é congelante e seu corpo todo dói, é agonia! Ele vira para o lado e vomita água salgada, arfando, desesperado para respirar.

"Isso mesmo, mylimasis. É isso aí. Bom trabalho," uma voz gentil diz a ele, enquanto mãos firmes o seguram pelos lados.

Will está metade deitado, metade encostado em uma superfície grande, dura e com pontos afiados. Uma rocha? Ele sente pequenas ondas batendo de encontro a ele, água atingindo à sua cintura. Com esforço ele consegue abrir os olhos lentamente, e vê olhos castanho-avermelhados acima de si, umedecidos, o observando com... dor? Preocupação? Alívio?  

"Han?" Will consegue dizer, sua voz muito fraca.

"Ah, Will!" vem a resposta engasgada. Will se sente sendo puxado e apertado fortemente de encontro ao corpo forte de Hannibal, o rosto do mais velho enterrado em seu pescoço. “Eu achei que tinha te perdido.” Não era preciso ser um empata para sentir a emoção vinda do homem em ondas.

"Você não estava lá com os cachorrinhos,” Will diz, rouco. “Eu não podia ficar sem você.”

Hannibal se afasta do pescoço de Will e olha seu rosto de perto com amor, gentilmente alisando uma mecha do seu cabelo. A ternura no rosto do mais alto é real, sólida. É lindo. Ele se inclina e toca seus lábios suavemente nos de Will, em um beijo casto.

Apesar de toda dor e confusão, isto é precioso demais para ser o Inferno. “Nós estamos vivos?” Will pergunta, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

Hannibal ri de leve, tocando o rosto de Will com uma palma grande e suave. “Sim, mylimasis. Estamos vivos."

 

FIM


End file.
